


Apple

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apples, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel in the Bunker, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, The Boys Making Stupid Deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam trying to convince Gabe to eat an apple... That's it</p><p> </p><p>Set after 'Refrain', but can be read stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Wrath of a Loving Winchester and part of my SWP Series  
> Prompt given: Apple
> 
> There are no written connections to 'Refrain', but it is in the same verse or whatchama-call-it.  
> It's connected, that's all you need to know.

“Gabriel, come on! You promised” Sam shouted a the archangel. He’d been trying to get his to eat healthier. Sam had agreed to eat some candy in return, and he had, but Gabriel hadn’t kept up his side of the bargain.

“It’s green and gross Sam!” Gabriel shouted, more like squealed, back. Gabe had locked himself inside, one of the many, Men of Letters bunker hall closets. This one was just Gabe's; TV, couch, mini fridge, and a cotton candy maker. 

“You don’t know that!” Sam sighed in defeat, “These kind are actually sweet, and kinda sour” Then it hit him…

“Gabe! You know those sour apple suckers you like?”

“Yeah…” Gabe said skeptically

“These are the apples they’re based on; sour, but sweet. just not so much sugar.” He hears one of the, rusted, reclining couches foot-rest things squeal, and knew Gabe had gotten up. The door opened slightly, Gabe peered out to look at Sam.

“Fine… give me the apple” He sighed 

“Nah-ah, you’re coming out him so I can see you eat it. You watched me eat your candy, I’m watching you eat the apple.” Sam said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest and moving aside to let Gabe out of his ‘Hiding Closest’.

When Gabe stepped out of the closet he was holding an apple of his own, but Sam snatched it away, replacing it with the one he’d been holding. No way was Gabe going to trick him… this time.

“Fine” Gabe sighed “I’m out of the closet” immediately chuckling at what he’d just said. His eyes landed on the apple in his hands, he looked at like it was about to eat him.

“It doesn’t bite ya’ know” Sam chuckled

“Yeah I know” Gabe took a bite of the apple, his face almost instantly lighting up, that is before he realized he was supposed to be upset about eating the apple.

“I don’t like it” He semi-pouted”

“Sure you don’t” Sam gave him a knowing look before throwing an arm under Gabe’s knees, and lifting him up bridal style. Gabe didn’t even fight it, just leaning into Sam’s chest. 

“You promised we could watch-” Gabe cut off mid-sentence, fast asleep, making Sam chuckle.

#

Weeks later Sam’s about to take out the trash, and as he’s tying the bags, he see’s four fully eaten granny smith apples. He made a mental not to buy some on their next food run.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for the horrible ending, I couldn't think of anything.
> 
> Hope you liked it though!


End file.
